Shinobi World Online
by Kage no Naka no Hikari
Summary: A new game rises in the world where players have to become shinobi. After over a million players are stuck in the game, one person strives to break the rules and save as many as he could. I know the summary is bad, just read it and see, its nice, almost like sword art online.


This fiction is a test one, the more attention it receives, the sooner i update...

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, none of the Naruto characters belong to me, except the plot.

* * *

A teenager of around sixteen or seventeen sat calmly on his bed as he watched the timer on his monitor tick tock away. Only a minute to the game finally opened. With e slime, he touched the screen of his computer, activating the game. Within seconds, the screen flashed away and left a simple list of words: **READY, NERVE GEAR READY. **So with shaky hands, he layed calmly on his bed and slowly placed the nerve gear over the top section of his head and smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted into the game. The time was up.

**WELCOME TO SHINOBI WORLD ONLINE**

**USERNAME: Naruto**

**PASSWORD: **************

** LOGIN**

**ID RECOGNIZED, WANT TO RETRIEVE INFORMATION FROM YOUR PREVIOUS CHARACTER?**

** YES/NO**

Naruto thought for a minute, not sure if accepting the character he had used i the Beta version of the game. Being one of the select few, he'd managed to get a feel of the game and was not so unsure of his previous character which he had purposely designed to look almost identical to you. Thinking about him, the character he already had saved would save him a lot of time trying to gather experience and jutsu. With no further argument, he selected **YES** and immediately saw his character but frowned as he saw that only the physical appearance was saved along with his clothing. The character looked identical to him with a lean but slightly muscular body with blond hair, deep blue eyes and a bright orange and black clothing along with the normal blue ninja sandals. Exactly the same. Opening the stats section, he frowned.

**SPEED: **0/1000

**AGILITY:** 0/1000

**STRENGTH:** 0/1000

**CHAKRA LEVEL:** 0/1000

**VITALITY:** 0/1000

**DEXTERITY:** 0/1000

**DEFENSE: **0/1000

Everything was on reset, his skills were all gone. He knew that that meant he's have to spend a long time before he would get to any level.

Now for the hard part. The surnames of characters were actually selected randomly...and if luck was on a person's path, he could get the Hyuga, Uchiha...or maybe Senju (which was almost utterly impossible to achieve).

**START SURNAME SELECTION?**

** YES/NO**

With shaky hands, the boy touched the holograph as he had now entered the character and was using it as his body in the game. Watching as the name flick by and landed on one. He sighed loudly with disappointment. Sure the surname he'd gotten was one which was very rare but to put it blankly, it wasn't exactly the one he wanted...not by a long shot, but he accepted it none the less.

**WELCOME UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**VILLAGE: **Konohagakure no sato

He waited for his first two jutsu...he needed them and...

**EQUIPED JUTSU: **Rasengan and Kage bunshin.

Nice, at least he'd gotten two jutsu's he could be proud of. Two ultra rare jutsu. All usable by the Uzumaki with their huge amount of chakra.

**GOOD LUCK**

And with that, everything flashed away and soon Naruto found himself standing at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. He would have loved things to go a bit easier for him but it seemed he was exactly where he didn't want to be but...

"Hey".

Naruto turned slightly to see a boy of around his age approaching him with a frown on his face. The boy had deep black hair and the same color in his eyes which seemed to give off some strange aura from him.

"Know where i can find the Uchiha estate?".

With a hint of jealousy, Naruto shook his head.

"I've got no idea...am new here too. Am Uzumaki Naruto", Naruto said as the boy passed him, walking towards the gates. But before he entered, h paused and looked behind a little.

"Am Uchiha Sasuke", the boy said and entered leaving Naruto wondering. Somehow, the cool nature of the boy made him a little...shaky.

"Now, what do i do?", he asked himself as he walked into the village, on his way to the Hokage's tower to register his name as a shinobi.

* * *

Things had passed by quickly in the few minutes Naruto had been here. Already a player had been selected as the Hokage, a rather busty looking woman with the name of Tsunade Senju...the surname was enough to put a little fear in him.

Descending down the stairs, Naruto moved fast already wanting to put in some training time when he suddenly froze, engulfed by light and then the next thing he knew, he was standing on a huge clearing with almost a million people with more still appearing. Everyone was confused looking around to see other villagers too. Directing his gaze, he could see different people from different tribes and...

**"WELCOME, PROUD SHINOBI OF THESE LAND. AS YOU MAY ALL BE THINKING, MY NAME IS UCHIHA MADARA, THE CREATOR OF THESE WORLD.", **a huge figure which had appeared in the sky spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear him. As he spoke, no one said a single word.

**"THIS WORLD WAS CREATED FOR ONE PURPOSE AND ONE PURPOSE ONLY, TO SEE THE ABILITY OF PEOPLE TO STAND ABOVE PEOPLE. AS YOU MAY ALL NOTICE, THE LOG OUT BUTTON IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE.".**

Suddenly, people started noticing it. Naruto accessed his menu and gaped as he couldn't see the log out button from anywhere in the menu.

**"ANY ATTEMPT MADE BY THE OUTSIDE WORLD WOULD RESULT IN YOUR DEATH. THE ONLY WAY FOR PEOPLE SURVIVE IS FOR THEM TO BE UNDER THE LAST VILLAGE OR FACTION STANDING. AFTER ALL THAT, THE LAST PEOPLE, WILL HAVE TO FACE ME AND MY TEAM. ONLY IF YOU DEFEAT ME WILL YOU BE GRANTED FREEDOM. SHINOBI OF THESE WORLD, GOOD** **LUCK.", **the figure said and vanished leaving people heavily scared and some even on the verge of tears. This was now a kill to survive game. There was a series of flashes as everyone vanished and appeared in their village. The game of death had begun.

* * *

Remember, this is a test fiction and will only continue if it receives a lot of popularity. Thanks for reading.


End file.
